Future Love
by x-Avarice-x
Summary: The Doctor gets a message on the psychic paper asking to meet at a high class restaurant. What the heck does River want this time? *Humorous one-shot, rated for language, mentions of sex, sexy things, and River being River*


I got to thinking, if ever River was to sing a song to the Doctor, this would be it... And she would absolutely make a spectacle of it. So, this is the result of my musings! Hope you like! This is set somewhere after season 6 when the Doctor and River know each other about equally. Yay fluff!

**Song****:** www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=d4at09blayc

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first message he'd gotten from her on the psychic paper and it certainly wouldn't be the last. It was, however, one of the most intriguing.<p>

_Hello, sweetie.~ Meet me at The Menagerie, July 15__th__, 5027. 6:30 pm. It's important. See you there. xo River_

The Menagerie on Krafalla 5 was one of the most expensive and extravagant restaurants in the Universe. It was loosely modeled from Earth establishments with a resident piano player, chandeliers made of diamonds, and customers having more money than they knew what to do with. The food was ridiculously expensive, but he had no real intention of eating. There had to be a reason River wanted to meet him there of all places.

The Doctor briefly wondered just how much this River would know him. They seemed to be getting to the halfway point, which saddened him considerably.

He checked the TARDIS scanner to confirm that Mr. and Mrs. Pond were still asleep, then carefully set the time machine off into the vortex, voluntarily putting on the stabilizers for once, if only to keep his married couple from waking prematurely.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Menagerie was located on an asteroid with a man-made force field to keep in the atmosphere. The Doctor slipped out of the blue box and made his way across almost a mile of parking lot to the front doors of the restaurant. People in fancy and slightly ridiculous looking clothes sashayed importantly to the front door, over the red carpet and past the attendant, to whom they turned their noses up snootily.

The Doctor approached the lad dressed in his best bow tie and braces. "Name please, sir."

"The Doctor," he said in a friendly manner, pulling out the psychic paper and flashing it. "It may be under the name of one River Song."

"Ah, yes," the young man replied. He pulled out a card and handed it to the Time Lord. "You're at table four."

"Thank you," the Doctor replied, accepting the card that he assumed to be his ticket inside. As soon as he stepped in, he couldn't help but pause and admire the place. It was gorgeous, covered in diamonds of all sizes. The floor was polished white marble, offset by walls of champagne colored paint. There was a grand piano on a raised dais in the front of the fancy tables, which were set in a half moon around it. There was no one currently sitting at the piano, which he found slightly odd. He briefly wondered who or what would be the entertainment tonight.

A waiter helped him to his table toward the front of the room, which contained nothing more than a lit candle and an empty wine glass. The Doctor refused any and all alcohol, content to drink only water and sit until River decided to show up. He took a glance at his watch. Three minutes. The TARDIS had been immaculate, which was more than slightly abnormal...

That last thought floated right out of his head as soon as he caught sight of a man in a handsomely tailored suit walk from an unseen door and approach the piano. He walked up the small set of stairs and the many people and aliens sitting around in their strange outfits took to applauding immediately, the Doctor included. He did fancy music every once in a while. The man bowed gracefully, then sat at the piano and began shuffling around a few sheets of paper.

Suddenly there was an announcement over an unseen PA system, a different man who seemed to be talking about the guest singer they had for the night. "...Please give a warm welcome to one of the most talented singers The Menagerie has ever had the pleasure of hosting, Miss River Song!"

The Doctor abruptly spit his water all over the table.

The lights dimmed and a well placed spotlight lit up a corner of the room, the opposite corner that the pianist had come from. Out stepped River in a gorgeous emerald dress that hugged her in all the right places and flowed past her feet to create the illusion of her being taller than she was. He never did understand how she could stand those horrendously high shoes. Her curly hair was piled up on her head, elegantly held in place by unseen hairpins and clips. He watched with wide eyes as she brought the microphone in her hand to her mouth, and turned her bright eyes on him. She winked once and took a deep breath. The pianist began to play.

_Can't help myself,  
>I'm in love.<em>

He had no idea River was such a marvelous singer; he hadn't heard her sing before. Her speaking voice was beautiful, of course, but she was quite talented at the singing. It took him a moment to register the words. They made him smile a bit.

_And when I get back from outer space,  
>I'm gonna punch him in his face<em>

The pleased smile on the Doctor's face vanished when she locked her eyes on him during the word 'punch'. Oh dear. He almost mouthed 'What did I do now?' but thought better of it. He knew this song was for him, but he didn't want to draw any attention to himself if he could help it.

_He's one...  
>He's bad day boy<em>

His smile returned, a mischievous gesture as he dared to wink at her when next her gaze fell on him. Her song never faltered, but he could tell she was holding back a laugh. Her own smile broadened. She moved slowly from the side of the room to the piano, walking like a queen.

_Got me twisted up  
>If he's the moon,<br>Then I'm eclipsed_

He realized the instant he began to take her words too literally; he was trying to decide which type of eclipse she was talking about and which planet or star each of them represented. She even noticed it and made a point to smile at him, which promptly knocked him out of his thoughts.

_I'm so lunar, yeah  
>When I get to him<br>Run him over with my rocket ship_

He drew his head back and she made a point to ignore it. She would not be running anyone over with anything, thank you very much. He noticed her flirty glances to some of the male patrons as she passed them. He wanted to jump up and scoop her into his arms, but that would be embarrassing. She would never let him live it down either.

_My eyeliner runs in constellations for you, dear  
>If only I could reboot my mechanical heart,<br>I'd think clear_

Mechanical heart? She had no such thing. He would have to make a point to mention that to her later. He watched her ascend the stairs to the piano, singing the whole way. Her voice was smooth, with just the right level of vibrato to make it gorgeous. All of the customers in the restaurant, male and female or otherwise, seemed entranced by her. He made a mental note to ask her if she'd ever had a voice trainer.

_Baby, I'm feeling so out of this world  
>Baby, with you I'm a different girl<br>Oh-oh-oh you're my future love..._

He couldn't tell by the expression on her face as she leaned dramatically on the piano, but he could see the light in her eyes change ever so slightly on the last two words. It was either happiness or sadness. He would bet his bow tie it was the latter.

_Baby, could we make a home in the stars?  
>Baby, somewhere in a galaxy far?<br>Oh-oh-oh you're my future love..._

A place for them to live... His mind briefly drifted back to the Library, when he knew nothing of her and she knew every last thing about him. If only he'd known. But then everything would have turned out differently, wouldn't it?

_Oh-oh-oh-oh, I want your f-f-f-f-future love  
>I want your f-f-f-f-future love,<br>Would you be my f-f-f-f-future love?  
>I want your f-f-f-f-future love<em>

He smirked a bit, folding his hands as he watched her. For the both of them, the future was almost subjective, not objective. It mattered where they were coming from and where they were going. It occurred to him that, perhaps, he hadn't told her yet in her timeline... He was brought out of his thoughts yet again when she suddenly dropped from the raised stage to the floor, something that should have been impossible in those shoes. She was slowly walking toward him with a look that was rather predatory. He panicked.

_Would you be my f-f-f-future man?  
>I wanna f-fuck you hard as I can<br>Would you put me in your f-future plans?  
>I want a f-f-f-f-future man<em>

He gaped as she sat on his lap, draping herself over his embarrassed and slightly smug form. Smug because, of course, now every single man in this room knew she was his. He hoped. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she sang, his face turning red as his old trainers by the end. He, as always, wasn't sure where to put his hands, and she was up and out of his lap before he could react properly.

_I've been workin' and engineerin'  
>All our chemistries and our situations,<br>Working out our sex equations_

The Doctor had been busying himself with his half empty glass of water and almost wasted the rest of it on the floor. He coughed deeply and cleared the water out of his lungs. She turned and winked at him, waggling her eyebrows in the process. He didn't know whether to be turned on or embarrassed. If he would admit it to himself, it was a little bit of both.

_And I know I'm no Nostradamus, yeah  
>When my hair is blond, but my heart's brunette<br>If I'm not on him, then at least I'm honest_

This elicited a few soft laughs from the crowd. It took him a moment to realize that she'd nodded at him during the last bit. River Song was certainly honest, but an honest liar. He kind of liked it. She crossed back to the piano, elegant steps the whole way.

_My mascara runs in constellations for you dear, my dear  
>If only I could space my brain for a minute,<br>I'd think clear_

There was absolutely nothing wrong with her brain. He opened his mouth to say so, but she anticipated it and placed a finger over her mouth to shush him. He puffed out his cheeks, but stayed silent. She had the rest of a song to finish and he didn't want to interrupt or embarrass her.

_Baby, I'm feeling so out of this world,  
>Baby, with you I'm a different girl<br>Oh-oh-oh you're my future love_

The look on her face was different this time. He watched her sing, noting that she was staring at him precociously, as if he were the only other person in the room. Maybe he was, metaphorically speaking. A few of the male customers were watching the Doctor in jealousy; he was getting all the attention from this gorgeous woman now.

_Baby, could we make a home in the stars  
>Baby, somewhere in a galaxy far<br>Oh-oh-oh you're my future love_

The look in her eyes told him that that was all that she wanted, as impossible as it was. They were back to front and always would be. It was strangely poetic, but cruel at the same time. He knew that the time was coming where he would know more about her than she did about him. He dreaded that day and the future that he would have to suffer through without her. The future where she didn't know him at all.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh, I want your f-f-f-f-future love  
>I want your f-f-f-f-future love,<br>I want your f-f-f-f-future love  
>I want your f-f-f-f-future love<em>

_Would you be my f-f-f-future man?  
>I wanna fuck you as hard as I can<br>Would you put me in your f-future plans?  
>I want a f-f-f-f-future man<em>

She made a point to wink at him and move her hips from side to side in a slightly suggestive manner. He wasn't sure he'd ever understand humans and their preoccupation with sexual things. Then again, his attraction to River wasn't purely emotional. She was beautiful; it was impossible to deny. As much as he genuinely liked her personality, she wasn't just that. She was blond curls and smoky eyes and a beautiful voice that could melt him like butter. Most of the time.

_Fuel me up and take me in to a  
>Place we've never been<br>He's so unreal!  
>He's a mannequin!<br>A synthetic, plastic, robo man_

Wait, _what_? Was she talking about a _robot_ this whole time? He furrowed his eyebrows at her. River stood next to the piano, voice filled with passion and talent. She glanced at his face and couldn't help but break into a genuine smile when she noted his expression. It didn't interrupt her singing, but she had to quickly remove it before it did. He huffed, much like a child would, and shook a finger in her direction, as some sort of reprimand. Her smile just broadened, the tone of the song becoming a bit more sassy as she continued.

_I'll buy and bank on,  
>On a shooting star<br>To get to you my future love-ah-ah  
>He's my rubber hunk, my mechanic guy<br>And I'm stuck in his metal robo ey-ey-eyes!  
>Robo ey-ey-eyes!<em>

Okay, _now_ she was just teasing him. Her voice crescendoed and stopped at the peak of its loveliness. The restaurant patrons were watching in admiration of her voice and the Doctor felt another pang of jealousy hit his twin hearts. He remembered her comment from so long ago about dating a Nestene Duplicate. It didn't meant much to him back then, but the thought of her being with anybody else now made him both jealous and sad. Well, maybe not _sad_... Okay, maybe a little sad.

_My future guy..._

Her eyes were on him now, as the song ended, and he was the only other person in her universe. The jealousy in his mind melted away as quickly as it had come. She stared into his eyes for a second too long and he instantly knew too much. The many restaurant patrons stood from their chairs to give her enthusiastic praise, clapping loudly in approval. He joined them as she finally tore her eyes away, bowing graciously to her audience. She then took her leave of the stage and the customers returned to eating their food and raving about her performance. The Doctor awkwardly stood and left the dining area as quickly as possible; he was getting several looks and questions from all directions and he simply didn't want to answer them. He waited outside the restaurant for River to arrive.

She appeared only minutes later in the same outfit, nothing changed except for her shoes, which had been exchanged for a different pair with a significantly shorter heel. "Hello, sweetie. I was beginning to think you'd never show up."

"Just because you feel like making a spectacle of yourself in front of a large group of people doesn't mean you have to drag me into it!" The Doctor replied, waving a finger in her face to emphasize his point.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she replied, unfazed. She held out her arm and his irritation was completely forgotten as he took it, smiling. Together, they walked back to the TARDIS. It turned out that River had a voice trainer when she was young, but she hadn't had any formal training in years.

The walk back to the TARDIS was filled with chatting and diary syncing. As they approached the blue box, the Doctor suddenly remembered something rather important and blurted, "I hope the Ponds aren't searching for me somewhere."

"You left them in the TARDIS?" River questioned, stopping outside the time machine.

"They were asleep!" He said defensively, waving his hands around his head. He stood next to her for a moment, just watching her as she was watching him, then slid an arm around her waist, pulling her into a soft, intimate hug. She happily returned the gesture, pulling away with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Oh River..." he murmured softly, reaching a hand up to caress her face as his other hand was still on the small of her back.

"What?" The expression on her face immediately changed to worry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied quietly, running his thumb gently over her soft lips. "Nothing at all." He bent his head to kissed her and she didn't seem surprised. They parted after several moments, the Doctor finally releasing her from his grip. He smiled and it reached his eyes for the first time in many, many years. He raised a finger to poke her on the nose knowingly. "There's no 'future' about it." His smile turned into a cheeky grin as he spun away from her and entered the TARDIS with a snap of his fingers. River laughed, knowing that he was now properly hers, and followed him inside.


End file.
